


Professors Winchester and Winchester

by AshwinMeird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assumptions, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester, F/M, Heteronormativity, In-Laws Castiel & Sarah, Law Student Sam, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Misunderstandings, No Homophobia, Nosey Student, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Professor Castiel, Professor Sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshwinMeird/pseuds/AshwinMeird
Summary: Missy never thought she would care about the personal lives of her professors.  That is until she figures out that two of her professors, Castiel and Sarah Winchester, are married.  At least that is what she thinks until her assumptions are proven to be off by a... little.
Relationships: Castiel & Sarah Blake, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 206





	Professors Winchester and Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from lol.
> 
> This straight up makes no logical sense, I think.

Missy had been attending KU for a degree in literature for a couple of months now. Moving away from her hometown in Oklahoma had been stressful and more difficult than she would have thought, but she was able to make friends with several other sci-fi nerds like herself quite quickly.

It was a decently large school and the course work was not impossible, but still clearly a step above high school. A lot of the teaching was done in lecture format; which meant she’d sit through the class, take the notes, and return the following class to do the same.

The students that attended the same classes as her, bar those in her study group, were completely unknown to her. 

The professors on the other hand…

Missy had never seen the appeal in teacher crushes, actual student/teacher relationships disgusted her as well, because anyone more than a year apart from her in age was either way too old or way too young in her opinion.

She didn’t much care what her professors did outside of school so long as they were in for their office hours and handed things back in a timely fashion.

That is with the exception of two of her professors; Castiel and Sarah Winchester.

Professor Winchester, teaches several classes including introduction to religious influences in past and present literature, a class Missy has been taking and enjoying immensely. Professor W., as she prefers her students call her, teaches art and Missy is taking a sketching basics class as an elective this semester.

She hadn’t even noticed that she had two different teachers with the same last name at first. Then a good friend of hers, a flaming bisexual in his own words, had gone on a twenty minute rant about having two extremely attractive teachers, that he actively knew were screwing each other.

Missy started to watch their interactions closer after that, and soon knew them to be a couple. They never made it obvious, or even that observable to an untrained eye.

She never stayed in a classroom after the bell went, she had far too many things to be doing to stick around to snoop, but she has managed to figure out some things nonetheless.

They arrived at the University together everyday, Missy only started to notice after figuring out a shortcut from her dorm room through the teachers parking lot to her morning class. Though it seemed they switched cars on somewhat of a daily basis. There was never a kiss or anything else intimate between them, but they always shared a smile, and sometimes a laugh, before heading to their respective buildings.

She always had to walk through the main art corridor to get to the cafeteria and noticed the two of them eating in Professor W.’s room many times.

A few weeks later she started getting help from a different Lit. Prof. for another class on Thursday nights, her only free night of the week, and she noticed that the two Winchesters always stayed in Professor Winchester’s office late on those nights. Sometimes she’d see them grading papers or just doing whatever in the empty space. She was lucky it’d never been anything inappropriate, but she couldn’t see him doing such a thing, he was a stickler for rules.

Missy managed to get their story, for the most part, out of a fellow freshman during another class. Castiel Winchester had started teaching at their school six years prior and two years later, according to her informant's older sister, his relationship with Sarah (then) Blake started to change.

The two grew closer overtime; they began to love one another. This all took place in just under four years, until the wedding the summer before the current school semester when Sarah Blake became Sarah Winchester.

Missy never brought it up to anyone, it felt weird and maybe a bit stalker-ish to do so, but sometimes one of the two teachers would bring up or talk about the other in class.

When Professor Winchester mentioned a painting Professor W. had made showing the casting of Lucifer to the pit while the class was discussing that topic in relation to Frollo’s death in The Hunchback of Notre Dame, he had a wide, almost childlike, grin on his face.

When Professor W. makes a joke about Professor being made to assist her in carrying the large boxes of drawing tool sets in from her car one morning, she has a soft smile on her face. The one that someone usually wears when remembering a pleasant childhood memory.

On November 5th, about a month after becoming aware of their status as a couple, Missy arrives early for Professor Winchester’s class for the first time that semester.

She watched Professor W. walk up to Professor Winchester’s desk with a borderline manic grin on her face, she whispered something that sounded suspiciously like, “Happy anniversary,” Before being handed a small box from him and leaving the room.

Sure enough, when she later checked, Professor Winchester had a very cheesy anniversary card lying on his desk and Professor W. was still picking at the last few candies on a cheap candy bracelet.

From this, Missy knows that they love each other.

When the last day before Winter Break rolls around, Missy is blessed with only having one class to attend before driving back home. She, for once, doesn’t have to rush out of Professor Winchester’s class to get across campus; which proves to be fortunate after she spills the contents of her pencil case across the floor.

Missy had, of course, been the last student in the room and all the way near the back, so she doubted if Professor Winchester even knew she was still in there.

This suspicion was only proven when a voice, a very _male_ voice came from the door. 

“Hey, Babe,” Was all the man said before Missy’s head shot up, almost hitting her own table, and she watched him stroll up to her married teacher by just barely peeking above the chair in front of her.

The man was wearing a flannel and old jeans and, if Missy could see well enough (she was wearing her contacts so it’s iffy), he was not ugly.

Professor Winchester greeted the man with a wider smile than she’d even seen on his serious face, saying, “Hello, Dean.”

Missy was enraptured in the scene in front of her, watching the man- ‘Dean’- make light and easy conversation with her teacher for a couple of minutes, before finally stepping behind Professor Winchester’s desk and pulling him up into a slow kiss.

She soon realized that she was being mildly voyeuristic, so turned away. As she stared at the floor she realized that she had caught her professor in the act of directly cheating on his wife.

Why, was the first question on her mind; then she remembered that some people are assholes for no reason at all.

Missy couldn’t help but be disappointed though, she never really thought their relationship was a conventional one, but for it to only last a few months of marriage before one goes out looking for a new partner? That’s just all around not a good time.

She was about to start feeling bad for Professor W. and realizing that Missy was the one that will have to tell this woman about her adulterous husband, when light footfalls clicked outside of Professor Winchester’s door.

To Missy’s horror Professor W. walks into the room just as Dean and Professor Winchester detach themselves from each other. She doesn’t notice right away though, Professor W.'s typing something out on her phone as she takes the first few steps inside the room.

“Hey, Cas?” She says, finally looking up at the two men who do not seem phased by her presence. She looks a bit surprised, but not mad to see them when she continues, “I guess you already know that I need my car.”

Dean had his back to Missy, but she could still see Professor Winchester giving him and Professor W. a confused, head-tilting, look. “And why is that?” He asked.

She watched this scene unfold in front of her with continually renewing shock. Professor W. seems to know this ‘Dean’, even if she is unaware that he and her husband are sleeping together. They all seem to be friends.

Professor W. pockets her phone. “I’m meeting Sam for lunch since I only have my evening class left today.”

This seems to act as an explanation for the two men, but it only confused Missy more; who is Sam and why is she meeting him for lunch? 

Perhaps this is the end of their short marriage, perhaps them seeing other people is them moving on from the love that they share.

Dean’s shoulder shook for a second, in a way that could be from laughter or crying. When he finally spoke, she recognized it as the prior. “You’re exchanging my homemade human food for Sammy’s rabbit stuff?” He asked, amused. “Why?”

Professor W. rolled her eyes, in the manner of a student rather than a teacher in this setting. “I like it,” She said, defensively if Missy was correct.

Dean seemed familiar with this mysterious ‘Sam’, enough to tease Professor W. about his eating habits for some reason.

“No you don’t,” Dean shot back.

“Of course I don’t,” Professor W. crossed her arms, “But I do it for him.”

Dean was turned towards her almost fully now, so Missy could make out most of his profile. “You could literally tell him to eat a cow raw, and he would. Willingly.”

“Dean, it isn’t about willingness,” Professor Winchester explained, looking amused at the light bickering between his wife and whatever Dean is to him, “It’s about being healthy.”

Dean whipped his whole body around to face the other man. “I didn’t hear you complaining about my health last night, and that was after we each had two of my extra meaty burgers,” He said, cockily.

Oh, so we’re just discussing the affair openly now? Okay, that fine, Missy just hoped she wasn’t en route to witnessing a blowout fight.

The sound of a throat being cleared brought everyone’s attention back to Professor W., it was the kind that you only really ever hear on TV being sent towards misbehaving children. Missy knew that this would be the beginning of whatever was about to go down.

“Do you remember what happened the last time you two brought up your sex life in front of me?” She asked sharply.

This had happened before? Missy couldn’t think of a reason for their not to be an immediate divorce if one person was known to be cheating, especially when the marriage had only started a few months ago.

Dean made a pained sound and Missy worried that Professor W. may have actually been threatening something bad. “Please don’t bring my brother into this,” He begged.

Brother? Who? Sam? 

She could only wonder, then, if Dean and his brother were the cause or effect of the Professors Winchester’s failed marriage.

“You don’t want me to bring up Sam?” Professor W. asked, confirming Missy’s identification of the brother she referred to, “You can joke about sex with your husband all you want Dean, all you have to do is let me joke about doing it with mine.”

_’Your husband’_

If Professor Winchester was married to Dean… And Professor W. was married to Dean’s brother Sam… That meant that Professor Winchester and Professor W. were not, in fact, married.

But they married brothers. Brothers who probably have the Winchester surname.

“Fine, I’ll stop,” Dean conceded, much to _his husband’s_ amusement, “Shouldn’t you be meeting Sam by now?”

Professor W. laughed victoriously as she said goodbye to the two men; Missy could hear her continue to as she walked away from the room.

“She’s never going to let you live that promise down, you know,” Said Professor Winchester.

Dean, who had been looking at the now abandoned spot where Professor W. just was, turned towards him. “I’m quite aware,” He said dramatically, “Now are you ready to go, so we can get home and I can figure out how to make her let it go?”

Professor Winchester laughed, but gave Dean a cardboard box to carry and picked up several things of his own before kissing him and leading the way out of the room.

When the room was thrown into darkness Missy slowly came back to reality. Trying to fully comprehend all of what she just witnessed while placing her, thankfully refilled, pencil case in her bag beside her on the floor.

~~~~~~~

Over Winter Break Missy spent more time than she would willingly admit looking up her teachers online. And when she finally got back to school she filled in the gaps she had left in her story by asking the right people the right questions.

She now understands Professor Winchester and Professor W.’s stories, relationship, and life better than before. Things make much more sense because of that.

When Missy sees them both exit Professor Winchester’s car one morning she now knows it is because they bought houses beside one another so that Dean and Sam could stay close, and eventually so that all four of them could be close.

They both eat in Professor W.’s room for lunch most days because, this is coming from Professor Winchester himself, Dean is a mechanic and the only one of the four of them that has his work contained in his place of employment, which makes him the only one able to make everybody's lunches for work.

His food was, at one point, discovered by some of the other University staff and now the two teachers have to hide out in fear of being guilted into giving up the delicious meals.

On Thursday night they stay after in Professor Winchester’s office because Sam is nearing the end of law school and is helping one of his professors with an Innocence Project case and Thursdays are the meeting times and Dean is working on an expansion to his Auto Restoration business and does that with a friend who is only available on that night.

The professors stay after at the school because, despite having each other, neither is a fan of spending all of those nights once a week in a house without their respective husband.

She learned, or more accurately relearned, their story too.

Professor Winchester met Dean back in college, the two married on November 5th when they took a gap year after graduating. Professor Winchester then met a Sarah Blake as a coworker and invited her to his anniversary party after befriending her two years prior.

At this party was the first time Sarah and Sam met, and just under four years later the two married, making Sarah into the Professor W. that Missy knows today.

Professor Winchester and Professor W. grew close as time passed, the two growing into family as Professor W. was made into a Winchester without the actual title being given yet.

When Professor Winchester brings her up in class with a wide smile on his face, Missy now knows it is because he brought Professor W. to the Winchester’s, and she is his ally when it comes to dealing with the brothers.

When Professor W. brings him up in class with a small reminiscent smile, Missy now knows it is because she was given a family by Professor Winchester, and a home and a family to be a part of.

It’s a long time before Missy thinks about their ‘Anniversary’ again, but it’s the same this year as the one prior. A cheesy card for Professor Winchester and a candy bracelet for Professor W.

From this, Missy knows that they love each other. They are family, the kind that you find and make for yourself.

The best kind of family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Van'ty for Beta-ing, even if I almost gave you a heart attack trying to contact you, lol.
> 
> I am willing to sell my soul for comments and kudos, I am above nothing.


End file.
